


The Gay Bar

by shipping_galaxy



Series: The Gay Bar [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Gay Bar, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, levyaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galaxy/pseuds/shipping_galaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma really hates bars, Lev drags him to one and doesn't show. Worst of all it's a gay bar which causes men to hit on Kenma left right and center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Bar

Kenma really hated bars. They were possibly the worst thing ever, loud sweaty drunk people 'dancing' too loud shitty music. They didn't even look like they were dancing because in what universe was dry humping dancing at all? Kenma never liked these types of things, but his best friend Lev had dragged him there and forced him to go because his crush, Yaku, was an employee at the bar. 

Lev was late. Kenma tapped his fingers against the bar's counter as he was asked yet again if he wanted a drink by one of the bartenders. He declined, shaking his head sending his blonde hair, with flamboyant black roots flying in all directions. He patted it back down as some stranger sat in the seat next to him. "Yo," 

Worst of all this was a gay bar. Yes, Kenma was gay, yes, Kenma was single. That wasn't the point though, Kenma hated being hit on especially by strangers, it bothered him and it was sometimes quite disturbing the things they would say to him, after glancing once at this guy, he seemed pretty normal maybe he wouldn't be one of the creepy ones. 

The male leaned in and whispered into Kenma's ear, "Want me to buy you a drink cutie? Or would you rather skip the formalities and get straight to my bed, I can tie you up nice and pretty and take you-" 

Kenma blocked out what he was saying. Okay so apparently he was one of the creepy ones. One of the ones Kenma hated the most. He sighed softly and pulled his head away from the other, now frightened that if he did order a drink the male would slip something in it or something along thoes lines. Damn these stupid gay bars, Kenma was going to kill Lev when he showed up. If he even showed up. Stupid idiot.

"No. I have a boyfriend." He tried using that excuse. "And no you can't buy me a drink, I don't drink." He said simply rolling his eyes at the drunken mans way of flirting. He never even asked for Kenma's name yet. Even Kenma could probably flirt better then him. Well... Probably not, but at least he would ask the persons name. He sighed and stopped drumming his fingers on the table as he felt a hand come into contact with his knee he froze. His whole body going rigid. Damn did he hate human contact with people he didn't know. 

"Please baby.... You're boyfriend doesn't even have to know it happened." Kenma turned to him glaring as the male hand began to snake upwards, why wasn't anyone seeing this. Why didn't anyone notice that he was being sexual harassed here, if that males hand moved even an inch higher then Kenma was going to punch him in the face, he didn't even care if he got in trouble or even kicked out of the bar. He would actually love to be kicked out of the bar that would be great. 

"No. Do I need to get you a dictionary? No means no you ass hole." Kenma replied clearly irritated by the males behaviour. Some people really needed to learn what no meant, honestly it was the most annoying thing when after Kenma told someone no, the kept doing the shit he asked them not to do. With Lev sometimes he would ignore it but only when he knew it wasn't making Kenma extrmely uncomfortable. Someone had to have noticed by now. Stupid jerks just ignoring this. 

"Well at least tell me your name kitten?" Now he asks for the name? Shouldn't he had done that when he first sat down. Wow, the stranger was so ready to jump into bed with someone he didn't even know the name of. Stupid idiot. He felt the man's hand begin to move up agian and Kenma's small hand formed a fist getting ready to punch the male if needed. "My name is Kenma." But all of the sudden he heard a voice. A voice he would be forever thankful for. 

"KENMA! Yo! Sorry I was late, I got lost haha." The voice said with a small chuckle, Kenma was confused though, he had never heard that voice in his life and it sure wasn't Lev but the cat like male wiped all traces of confusion off of his face because he didn't want the stranger who was hitting on him to think that he didn't know the person who was hopefully about to help him. Suddenly the arm of the stranger was around Kenma's shoulder but he could have cared less because at least the dirty pervert's hand was away from his dick.

Suddenly the voice beside him became confused, "What are you doing with my boyfriend....?" The stranger who was behind him asked, and Kenma then understood and held back a small smile. The male had overheard the conversation and was waiting for Kenma's name so he could make it seem more like he knew him. The stranger that was about to save him from the dirty old pervert was going to pretend to be his boyfriend the 'boyfriend' he had mentioned in the conversation earlier in a fail attempt to get him to leave Kenma alone. 

The pervert in front of Kenma suddenly looked scared and Kenma looked up and realized why. The male beside him was tall, very tall with black hair and a very intimidating look in his eye, or maybe that's just because he was pretending to look angry. Or maybe it was because he was actually angry at the fact that guy was harassing someone. Kenma couldn't tell. "I-I uh... Nothing?" He said but it came out like a question and brought Kenma's attention back to the pervert and away from the ravenette beside him. 

"Nothing? Your saying it like a question. Is that because you had your hands nearly touching my boyfriend? After he told you no and that he had a boyfriend? Oh you little shit...." He said and then suddenly the arm was gone from Kenma's shoulder, Kenma slouched slightly not even realizing how tense he had been sitting. The black haired male stepped forward and then leaned down so he was eye level with the guy who had tried hitting on Kenma. "Get the fuck out of here, and next time someone tells you no fucking listen to them because I can bet you next time the out come won't be as nice as I'm letting you off right now." He said and then Kenma could see the twitch of his lips as the pervert ran off after shaking his head yes a bunch of times. 

After he had ran out the door, the ravennette sat down in the spot that the other had occupied before, and smirked. "Well that was fun! Sorry I couldn't save you sooner I wanted to know your name so it seems more realistic." He then paused and his smirk turned into a grin. "I'm Kuroo, Kuroo Tetsurou. You arrrrre?" 

Kenma only nodded and as the other stuck out his hand Kenma ignored it, human contact being a huge no in his book. "Kozume, Kozume Kenma." He said simply going back to simply tapping his fingers on the bar counter once more in a casual way. Still waiting for that damn Lev to come back. He saw out of the coner of his eye Kuroo pull his hand back putting it in his lap. 

"Nice to meet you Ko-zu-me." He said sounding out th different syllables. Kenma rolled his eyes. Man he could already tell his guy was the idiot type. 

"You too Kuroo." He mumbled. 

Needless to say Lev did not show up that night, but Kenma did make a new friend. It had taken fifteen minutes of arguing back and forth that they were not friends but Kuroo eventually convinced Kenma to give him his phone and put his number in it and at the end of the night after Kuroo talking on and on about his life, and ranting about how it was ridiculous that Kenma hated cats with how much Kenma looked like a cat, to which Kenma glared at him and explained how all cats like him. Kuroo laughed at that. 

Then they went their seperate ways, and just as Kenma was about to leave, Kuroo yelled, "Don't forget to text me Ko-zu-me!" He said sounding out the syllables again. Kenma hid his smile as he exited the gay bar that night and for once went home happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha enjoy my wonderful short one shot oh cute KuroKen feedback is appreciated (:


End file.
